


Trust Exercise

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Language, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: When the reader catches Gadreel in an intimate moment, he learns something about trust.





	Trust Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

You were sure your ears were playing tricks on you when you first heard the moaning. They’d started not too long ago, and were only getting louder and more frequent. It was late (or early, depending on how you look at it) and you’d just gotten off the phone with Sam. He and Dean were on a job, and you’d elected to stay behind to help with research. The fact that Gadreel, the ever stoic angel you couldn’t get out of your head, was also staying behind had nothing to do with it. **  
**

There was just something about his stern demeanor that really got you going. Especially since you’d discovered the kindness that ultra bitchy resting face concealed. Gadreel was always so accommodating, eager to lend a helping hand whenever he could. He’d even been helping you on this case, digging through tome after dusty tome of lore before you’d caught him yawning one too many times and sent him to bed. His near fatal escape from prison with Cas had drained his grace almost entirely, leaving him more or less human until he recovered.

You got the feeling that, while it perplexed him, Gadreel appreciated you doting on him. It wasn’t like he’d had anyone to look out for him before, poor thing. And if it meant you got to spend more time together with him, well, you certainly weren’t going to complain. He was handsome and funny, in his own naive way, and charmed his way easily into your affections; it wasn’t long before your crush turned into a full blown crisis. Without even meaning to, you’d started acting differently in his presence- a little more playful, a little more flirtatious. His baffled responses to you only made you fall harder for him.

Which is why it worried you when you heard the moans coming from his room. It wasn’t the first time he’d had nightmares, as you well knew, having comforted him before after a bad night. You hurried down the hall his bedroom was located, mind set on helping him. Sure enough, his door was open just a crack, the source of all the noise. Now that you were closer, you could make out the panting gasps and whimpers mixed in with the moans. Without wasting another second, you hastily threw open his door, Gadreel’s name dying on your lips as you came to a dead stop, taking in the sight before you.

Gadreel was naked- completely and totally nude. That in and of itself would have been enough to render you speechless. Add the fact that he was on his side, facing the door with a hand firmly wrapped around his rigid cock, and you were fairly sure your brain short circuited. You just stood there staring, jaw dropped but unable to say a word. You’d been prepared for several different scenarios, but this…this wasn’t one of them.

It was only when he whispered your name that you snapped out of your stupor. Hands flying to your face, you stammered out barely coherent apologies, backing away as quickly as you could while shielding your gaze. Completely ignoring him as he tried to gain your attention, you fumbled for the door, shutting it firmly before bolting for your room.

Once you were safely inside with the door shut behind you, you stood unmoving for a second, mind still trying to comprehend what you’d just seen. The temperature of the room felt like it went up several degrees as your cheeks burned with embarrassment. That was NOT how you wanted the day to end! Your overzealous mother-henning and less than smooth reaction to catching him jerking off had only succeeded in embarrassing you.

As you buried your face in your hands and let out a quiet shriek of frustration, there was a timid knocking on the door. You froze, hoping against hope that you’d just imagined it. No such luck- the knock came again, slightly louder this time. There was no way you could play off not hearing that. Sure enough, Gadreel’s mellow voice called your name as he knocked again, louder still. Taking a deep breath to ready yourself for the inevitable awkward conversation ahead, you tugged at your tank top and straightened your pajama bottoms before opening the door. “Hey Gad.”

He stood before you, clad in a pair of pajama pants not unlike your own; you weren’t sure if your were grateful for the coverage or not. His muscled chest was still in display in all its freckled glory. You determinedly did NOT allow your gaze to venture south, resolutely meeting his gaze. There was so much confusion, and not a little hurt, in them it almost pained you. “May I come in?”

Shrugging helplessly, you stepped aside and allowed him to enter, the heat and scent of him invading your senses. Closing the door behind him, it was with great reluctance that you turned to face him. Feigning ignorance, you began, “Was there someth-”

“Why did you run?” he broke in, getting right to the point.

You rolled your eyes at his directness. “Because Gad, you were…you know…” you trailed off, gesturing vaguely in the air.

Gadreel cocked his head, clearly not understanding. “I was what?”

“You _know_ ,” you replied unhelpfully, face getting hotter with every passing second as it became clear you were going to have to elaborate. “You were… _occupied_.”

“You are referring to me pleasuring myself,” he concluded bluntly.

Groaning, you could only nod as you prayed for the floor to swallow you up. “Yea Gad _that_. I heard you and thought you were having a nightmare. If I’d known you were busy, I would have…look, next time just- shut your door all the way, okay? It’s kind of frowned upon to walk in on that. Unless you’re into that sort of thing, I guess…”

“But why?” he pressed. “Why is the pursuit of self-gratification looked on with shame? Humans certainly spend enough time doing it, and it alleviates a great many stresses.”

“It’s not shameful, exactly, it’s just considered a private act done behind closed doors. Unless, like I said, you’re into that kind of thing.”

“What kind of thing?” he asked curiously.

Looking heavenward for some kind of divine intervention to get you out of this awkward situation, you heaved a sigh and resigned yourself to teaching an angel about kinks. Honestly, what had your life come to?

Gesturing toward the bed, you invited Gadreel to sit down and make himself comfortable, plopping down on the comforter as well. Careful to maintain a good distance between you two, you struggled to find the right words. “Okay, um, first of all, do you know what you were doing? Like, do you know what it’s called?”

When he shook his head, you continued. “It’s called masturbating. Like I said, most people do that in private, or when no one else is around. It’s considered improper to just drop your shorts and go to town around other people, ya know?” The blank look on his face let you know he had no idea what you’d just said.

Gritting your teeth, you translated. “It’s not proper to masturbate in front of others Gad. That’s why it’s important to lock your door if you’re going to do it. However, there are some people who, if they have a partner and their partner consents, will masturbate in front of said partner.”

You could practically see the wheels in his head turning as he processed this information. You looked around your room as if seeing it for the first time, giving him a moment to come to grips with what you’d just told him. It had to be a lot to take in for the poor angel. Peeking at him from the corner of your eyes, you were surprised to catch him staring hard at you, an unreadable expression on his face.

“So,” he began slowly, “if someone were to have a lover, a partner whom they trust without exception, and if they wish to share an act of intimacy with that person, it is permissible?”

“Yeah, more or less, as long as both people are on board,” you agreed.

He nodded to himself, as if confirming something. Slowly, giving you plenty of time to react, he reached for your hand with one of his own. His large palm felt warm and calloused to the touch, his hold on you delicate as it was your turn to look at him with confusion. You were unsure of what he was thinking, though you had a pretty good idea. “Gadreel…”

“You have always been kind to me. Even when I fought against you and the Winchesters, you never treated me cruelly or with malice. I’m unused to such treatment from anyone, and you gave it freely. I…I must confess, I have feelings for you that I didn’t understand. Castiel tells me they are romantic in nature and I believe he is correct. I am fond of you and wish to be around you, to see you smile and to be the cause for your happiness. I am well aware that you can protect yourself, and yet I wish to shield you from all the foul creatures you hunt. I  _trust_  you.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” you asked, desperately hoping that you were right about where this was going. Heat started to curl low in your abdomen at the idea.

“I have thought of you in such a manner,” he confessed, stroking his thumb along the back of your hand. “The way you say my name- the way you smile at me- it stirs something within me, here,” he brought his other hand up to his belly. “Forgive me if this is too forward, but that thought alone is enough to send me to completion.”

You sucked in a breath, flushing at his words. Gadreel admitting that he got himself off to thinking about you sent a spike of lust through you. Especially when he brought your hand up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to your fingertips. Without giving yourself time to second guess yourself, you slipped your hand free from his, wrapping it around the back of his neck to bring his lips to yours.

Gadreel let out a startled grunt at the sudden action but quickly caught on, moving his mouth tentatively against yours. Moaning at the tenderness of the action, you soon deepened the kiss. Poking your tongue out to run along the seam of his lips, a thrill shot to your center when he opened up for you, welcoming your tongue with his own.

When you finally broke the kiss, you found yourself straddling his lap, having crawled closer without conscious thought. Gadreel’s fingers dug into your hips, holding you firmly to him. You fingers were buried in his hair, tangling with the silky strands. You ran your free hand up and down his back, reveling in the taut skin and firm muscles jumping under your touch.

When you shifted slightly in his hold, it became perfectly clear that he hadn’t been able to get rid of his hard on. He groaned when you bumped against it, his grip tightening ever so slightly. Unable to resist, you did it again, grinding down against him. Slick pooled in your panties at the loud whimper he couldn’t contain. The knowledge that you could pull that kind of sound from an angel, an actual angel, sent a jolt straight to your cunt.

“Gad,” you whispered breathlessly, “you said you trust me, right?”

“With all that I am,” he moaned, head tossed back as you rubbed yourself shamelessly against his rigid cock.

You had to dig down deep to find the willpower to resist nibbling on that jawline, or sucking on his Adam’s apple. It was difficult; however, you had other plans in mind.

“Remember what I said about trust? You trust me, Gadreel, and I trust you.”

“Does- does that mean-” he gasped out, breaking off with a whine when you rolled your hips just right.

“Show me. Show me what you do when you think of me. Let me see what you look like when you’re jerking off, ok angel? Is that alright with you?”

“Yes,” came his strangled response. A second later, he pulled you forward, his mouth crashing down on yours. He kissed you with the desperation of a dying man, and you were his salvation. He drank down your moans, answering them with his own as he thrust his tongue into your mouth, plunging in and out.

Clinging to him, your nails scrabbled down his back as you gave as good as you got. You lost yourself in his kiss; he was everywhere. All you could taste, all you could feel, or hear, was Gadreel. You were drowning in him and loving every minute of it.

Finally, the need for air became too great, and you pulled away, drawing in shuddering breaths. Gadreel was in no better condition, his face flushed and lips red and kiss swollen. His chest heaved with every breath, his hair standing on end from the rough treatment at your hands. He was sin incarnate, and he wasn’t even naked. Yet.

“Take off your pants,” you ordered, reluctantly climbing off of his lap. He made a noise of protest at the movement, but you threw him a sharp look, and he quieted. Sitting at the foot of the bed, you watched as he settled against your headboard, lifting his hips and pushing his pajamas down his long legs.

Your breath hitched and your mouth went dry when you got your first, proper look at his cock. Thick and long, bigger than any you’d had before, it curved towards his belly. Precum dripped from the tip, leaving a shiny trail down the shaft. Gadreel moaned when he was free of the constricting fabric of his pajamas, immediately wrapping a hand around himself.

Entranced, you could only watch as he slowly stroked himself, his fingers exploring every inch of his cock. The precum eased his movements, allowing for a smooth glide of skin on skin; you could actually  _hear_  the sound of his arousal, and damn if that wasn’t the hottest thing you’d ever heard. A steady stream of moans and whimpers left him, every sound just getting you wetter by the second.

Gadreel was shameless, no human hang-ups about nudity to make him second guess his actions. He knew what felt good, and he knew you wanted to watch him, so he seemed determined to put on one hell of a show. He spread his legs wide, heels digging into your mattress as his grip tightened. Precum beaded from his slit steadily, spilling over his hand to drip onto his thighs. The thatch of curls there glistened in the light.

You rubbed your thighs together, aching for friction. Your pussy was so hot, so slick with want, you could feel it soaking through your panties and pajamas. Without conscious thought, your hand wandered down between your thighs, absently rubbing at your clit through all the layers. You whimpered when his pace sped up ever so slightly, matching your rhythm to his.

Sweat beaded your forehead and between your breasts when he groaned your name, your attention instantly snapping to his face. And what a face; the angel looked utterly debauched, jaw clenched tight, skin flushed beautifully.  A mewl escaped you before you could stop it. He called your name again.

“Please,” he whimpered, “please, I must see you as well. Let me see you, all of you. I need- I want-”

You didn’t need to be told twice. Whipping your shirt off over your head and flinging it to the floor, your pants and panties followed, leaving you completely bare to his gaze. Gadreel stared at you like you were a work of art, a miracle given face and form.

You could see his breath hitch when you parted your legs, the movement of his hand slowing. The other clutched at the comforter, his knuckles going white as you let one of your hands trail down your stomach to your center. You grasped at your breasts with your free hand, kneading the soft flesh and tugging at your erect nipples.

Squirming a little under the intensity of his gaze, you let your eyes flutter shut as you gave into the pleasure. Your cunt was practically dripping, slick coating your mound as you teased yourself. Fingers dipping briefly into your channel, you ran them back up to your clit, rubbing small circles around the swollen nub. Licking your lips, you repeated the action, pressing a little more firmly with each pass.

Unable to resist for long, you slipped two fingers inside, pumping them steadily as a litany of moans fell from your lips. You hooked them in just the right way, catching your g-spot dead on. “Gadreel…” you whined, picturing the angel’s thick, blunt fingers doing this to you.

Forcing your eyes open, you keened when you caught sight of him. His eyes were focused on your pussy, lips parted and breathing ragged as he jerked himself faster than before. You could just barely hear him over the sounds of your combined heavy breathing as he whispered to himself in Enochian. The only word you could make out was your name, said with a tone of such reverence it sounded like a prayer.

The temptation was too great; ripping your fingers from your center, you swatted his hand away from his throbbing cock, immediately wrapping your own around him. The slick of your arousal mingled with the precum coating his shaft, making it easy for you to start pumping.

Gadreel let out a strangled groan as you worked his body. Both hands reached back to grasp at your headboard, knuckles going white was you stroked him. The feel of him, weighty and burning hot in your grasp, had you wetter than ever. The velvety soft skin covering rigid flesh had you aching for relief. You ran your hand along him slowly, wanting to savor every vein under your fingertips.

Keeping your grip loose but firm, you worked him slowly, brushing your thumb along the head of his cock with every pass. Settling into a more comfortable position between his spread thighs, you braced yourself on your elbows, cupping his balls in your free hand. In no time at all, he was a whimpering mess, writhing under your touch. His words were impossible to make out- it all sounded like a jumble of Enochian and nonsense.

Listening to him, watching him through the veil of your lashes, your hips began to rut into the mattress, slick cunt needy and desperate. It wasn’t enough, nowhere near enough. Removing the hand that had been caressing his balls, you dipped three fingers into your dripping pussy, sighing in relief at having something inside you.

Moving your hands in sync, you gave into temptation and ran your tongue along the underside of his cock. He twitched in your hold, a muffled curse escaping him. You did it again, tracing the bulging vein with the tip of your tongue. Swirling your tongue around the tip of his cock, you swallowed him down as far as you could, bobbing your head in time to your hand’s motions.

The taste of him flooded your mouth, the salt of his skin contrasting with the oddly sweet precum. It was a flavor you could get addicted if given a chance. After one particularly hard suck, his hips bucked up off the bed, and you had to pull away quickly or else risk gagging.

“You can do that, but not too rough,” you panted softly through swollen lips.

He merely nodded, bottom lip caught firmly between his teeth. You took him back into your mouth, sucking harder and faster, feeling the knot in your belly getting tighter by the second. You were so close; it wouldn’t be long now before you were sent tumbling over the edge and you wanted Gadreel to finish with you. Hollowing your cheeks, you gave one last hard suck, pressing down hard on your clit at the same time.

The cord snapped, and your walls clenched down hard on your fingers as you felt Gadreel release into your mouth with a shout. Hot jets of come filled your mouth as you tried to swallow it all down, your cunt pulsing in time to his stuttering hips. You kept pumping your hands, determined to eke out every drop of pleasure from your bodies. Only when the sensitivity set in and had you both whining did you stop.

You pulled off of Gadreel’s cock, easing your fingers from your channel with a hiss. Slick coated your hand, but before you could wipe it off on the comforter, Gadreel took your hand in his and pulled your fingers into his mouth. You whimpered at the feeling of his tongue cleaning off every last drop of your release, his groan reverberating against your skin. By the time he finally released his hold on your wrist, you were more than ready for round two. Judging from the look that he gave you, Gadreel was thinking the same thing.

He lunged for you, his arms wrapping around your fevered body to hold you tight as he ravaged your mouth. The flavors of your combined release mingled on your tongue as you dragged him closer. Laying back, you stretched out on the bed, pulling him on top of you. The solid weight of him sent a shiver of anticipation down your spine. Hitching your legs around his hips, you moaned into his mouth when his cock bumped against your thigh, hard and ready once more.

“I wish,” he mumbled against your mouth, “I wish I could feel you with my grace. With the real me.”

“Another time,” you answered without thinking. The thought of feeling an angel’s true essence touch you, bring you to fulfillment, had you wet and desperate.

“Another time,” he agreed.

Reaching between your sweat covered bodies, you grasped him gently, and eased him into your channel. Taking over, Gadreel pushed in slowly, groaning at the feeling of your wet heat surrounding him. Your fingers dug into his ass, urging him closer until his hips were flush against your own, his cock stretching you wonderfully. After taking a moment to allow both of you to adjust, he withdrew with painstaking slowness, leaving just the tip inside, before thrusting back home.

In no time at all, you were a writhing, moaning mess beneath him. He worked up a rhythm that suited you both, rocking into you slow and deep. Head tossing on the comforter, you moved your body in time to his, every roll of his hips drawing a gasp from both of you. Gadreel’s fists balled up on either side of your head, the sound of fabric tearing faintly audible to your ears.

Overwhelmed by the drag of his cock as it filled you just right, you could feel the coil in your belly winding ever tighter, ready to snap at a moment’s notice. You cried out to the ceiling when you felt Gadreel’s lips attach themselves to your neck, nipping at the vulnerable skin before soothing away the sting with his tongue. He lavished your throat with attention, raining kisses down on your body. His thrusts picked up in tempo, his cock swelling as he neared his end.

“I- I’m going to-” he stuttered in your ear.

Squeezing down around him, you dragged a hand up his back to tug at his hair, nipping at his ear. “Come for me angel. I want you to come… _now_.”

Gadreel gave a helpless cry as his hips lost their rhythm, cock pulsing as he filled you with his release. Feeling the hot stickiness deep inside you triggered your own end. You came with a wordless gasp, limbs tightening their hold on Gadreel as your pussy spasmed around him. Walls fluttering, you milked him for everything he had to give.

Gradually, he slowed to a stop, his body trembling from the force of his orgasm. The sweat of your bodies covered each other as you held on through the aftershocks. Legs falling boneless to the side, you cradled Gadreel to you, running a soothing hand up and down his back as you carded your fingers through his damp hair. He peppered your skin with gentle kisses, whispering words of devotion in your ear, every syllable filled with tenderness.

When he softened too much to stay inside your soaked core, you lightly pushed him away. Forcing yourself up, you moved toward the bathroom, grimacing slightly as your combined release trickled down your thigh. Wetting a washcloth, you cleaned yourself up before rinsing it out and taking it over to the fucked out angel in your bed. He hissed when you ran the cold cloth over his sensitive cock, voicing his thanks.

Tossing the washcloth through your bathroom door to be dealt with later, you climbed back in bed, putting up no resistance when Gadreel wordlessly pulled you close. Draping yourself over him luxuriously, you sighed, happy and sated. You had not been expecting the night to end quite like this, but you weren’t complaining.

On the verge of sleep, you were surprised when he tipped your face up to meet his gaze. Blinking heavily, you returned the soft kiss he planted on your lips with sleepy enthusiasm.

“Thank you for this. For the gift of your trust. I’ll value it for the rest of my days.”

“Me too Gad. Now get some rest; I know you don’t sleep, but you have to recovery your grace.”

Pressing a kiss to his jaw, you nuzzled into his chest, the steady thump of his heart lulling you to dreams.


End file.
